


Tug and War

by nectarimperial



Series: Forever [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, First Year Koga & Ritsu, Incest, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second Year Rei, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial
Summary: "A human vulnerability, doesn't mean that I'm weak."All his life, Koga's believed that vampires are something supernatural. Of course that changes when the Sakuma brothers take a liking to him.





	Tug and War

**Author's Note:**

> ugh blossom into ur nasty 3way. 2 brothers and their dog.

It's late in the underground club, and the air is so thick it's affecting his sinuses, but Koga doesn't say anything. He just sits in the silence at the round table next to Rei, trying his best to remain calm in their booth. Rei's been heavily smoking since they sat down to watch the remaining bands, and every time he brings the cigarette to his lips, Koga watches Rei's tongue slide in and out of his mouth out of the corner of his eye.

"I can see you staring," Rei says, and taps the side of the ashtray. "Your eyes dart over here every time I inhale." 

"Well, I--," Koga starts, but he doesn't know what else to add, so he just blurts the first thing that comes to mind, "I was thinking of starting and--,"

"These things'll fuckin' kill you," Rei says in a flat tone, squashing out the cigarette and immediately pulling another from a black case. He lights it in one swift motion and leans back against the booth, blowing the smoke into the air.

Koga frowns, "Sakuma-senpai, then why do you smoke if--"

"I'm a vampire," Rei replies, shrugging his shoulders and turning his attention away from Koga.

It catches Koga off-guard, and he pauses for a moment. Rei interrupts his train of thought with a deep laugh, reaching a hand out to hit Koga's back, "You turned as white as a sheet. C'mon," he starts, leaning over and breathing in Koga's ear. His breath is thick with the scent of tobacco and a faint touch of iron, and it isn't necessarily unpleasant, "ya think vampires are _real_?" Rei sits up and sets the cigarette down, folding his arms over his chest as he leans back.

Koga tries to hide the flush creeping up on his face, and crosses his legs underneath the table, "No, of course not," he reasons and turns his body, sitting side by side in the booth with Rei, shoulders close, but not touching as they watch the act perform. The lights would dim every so often and Koga scoots just a little closer when the club goes dark.

A full song and a half later, Koga can feel the pervasive coldness of Rei's skin against his own, and he focuses on remaining calm, his heart thudding in his ears.

In fact, he focuses so much on remaining calm he doesn't notice Rei's arm wrap around his back until he's gripping Koga's shoulder, fingers digging into his upper arm. "If you wanted in my lap Doggie, just woof next time," Rei says as he leans over, voice right in Koga's ear. "And if you're scared about speaking up, I can think of a few ways to get you to bark for me."

"Sakuma-senpai, I-" Koga tries to say before Rei presses their mouths together and he yelps. He can feel Rei shoving his tongue into his mouth, running along the length of his canines and Koga isn't sure what to do, so he drops his arms at his sides, hands hovering over Rei's thighs.

Rei laughs against him and pulls away. "What?" He asks. 

Koga doesn't respond because he barely remembers his train of thought, emotions bubbling in the pit of his stomach and shakes his head. It's the first time he's seen Rei's teeth so close up and even in the low light reflecting from the bar, Koga can tell that Rei doesn't have just pointed canines, he has long, sharpened fangs, and Koga isn't sure how he missed that in all the times he'd studied every detail of Rei's face. He wonders in passing how they fit into his mouth when he closed his lips.

Running his hand down the side of Koga's body, Rei presses Koga into the back corner of the booth and holds Koga's hands behind his back. "I have to tell ya Doggie," Rei says, his mouth lingering over the bulging vein in the side of Koga's neck, "you smell better than any other human. S'why I wanted you so bad."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened?" A voice whispers above Koga, and he doesn't open his eyes, aware that he's very, very far away from the underground live house, cradled in Rei's arms--he can tell by the frigid skin and distinct scent of cigarette smoke mixed with expensive cologne. Koga's nose can't make out the person next to Rei, however, the smell of death clinging to the stagnant air in the building obscuring any defining characteristics they might've had. 

"Passed out from the pain, and I don't know where the kid lives," Rei sighs, and Koga feels him throw his weight against a wooden door, kicking it open with the sole of his steel-toed boots. "I was just gonna bite him a little--honest, and it's a short pinch, I mean, what, like two seconds?" 

"Something like that," the voice mutters, and moves to settle next to Rei. Koga can see the shifts in the light behind his eyelids, and he tries his hardest to place their movements and bodies based on the shifting sounds of their feet. "What a weak little stray you picked up," the second voice sneers, and Rei sits on the edge of the bed.

"He's not so bad, Ritsu," Rei says and runs his fingers down the shape of Koga's face, past his jawbone, down the healed wounds on the side of his neck. "Honestly the worst thing about him is this," he continues and tugs on the small ponytail sticking out from behind his head, before shifting his weight. Koga can hear him grabbing something, and then he feels Rei tying his arms behind his back, "I think you'd like him Ritsu--he's delicious. Mmm, how Isara-kun used to taste before you got your hands on him," Rei finishes, checking the knots and laughing to himself.

Ritsu growls. "Don't bring Maakun into this-" the bed sinks with his weight, "--and don't compare that mangy mutt to my Maakun, Anija."

"Ritsu, Ritsu. Jealousy always looks good on ya," Rei whispers, and the frame creaks. It’s hard to figure out what position the two of them are in from the movements of the mattress, so he just listens and tries to steady his breathing. He should've figured the other voice was Rei's little brother, as they had shared classes, but there'd been too many things to process at once – it had been hard for Koga to think clearly.

The bed shifts again and Ritsu whines, "You're such an annoying pest," before what sounds like the pressing of lips together in a heated kiss. Koga's eyes shoot open for a moment before he squeezes them shut again, but he can’t forget the image of Ritsu's naked, pale thighs squeezing Rei's hips, their chests flush against one another as their tongues jammed their way down each other's throats. Even if he'd only taken in a fraction of a second of the scene, he could still remember the shape of their fangs, pricking each other's skin, small drops of blood along the curve of their lips. 

Rei moans, and Koga hates himself for wanting to open his eyes just a crack. After all, as large as the canopied bed is, they still chose to do this just on the opposite side of the mattress, and it's a close enough proximity where Koga can't help but be curious. Especially at the prospect of a disrobed Rei, as awful as it sounds to admit to himself. 

"Yeah, if I'm so annoyin', how come you want me so bad?" Rei laughs, rolling his hips upward, and Ritsu pushes himself up, hands on Rei's chest. Cracking his eyes open, Koga observes they'd lost their shirts sometime earlier, he guesses, and the only thing that separates their cocks from sliding against one another is the thin material of their underwear.

He should feel revolted watching two brothers act this way, but he can't take his eyes off the two of them. Rei and Ritsu look as if they were meant for one another, Rei's hands fitting perfectly around Ritsu's waist, Ritsu the perfect height to lean over and capture Rei's lips underneath his own. They move in perfect synchronicity with one another, and it's clear from their actions that this is far from the first time they've been together in this way.

Wrapping his fingers around Rei's throat, Ritsu pouts, "Probably because I am jealous. Anija's been spending so much time with this filthy animal that he hasn't had any time for me. As much as I love the way Mao touches me when we're alone together, nothing in the world is going to feel like my Anija." He finishes his words and squeezes his thighs, rubbing their bodies together. "I don't care that you sleep around, you know, but you're too close with this thing."

"Ritsu," Rei breathes and grabs the sides of Ritsu's face, kissing every available spot of skin. "Ritsu you fuckin' idiot. Tell me sooner. There's no one in the world I'll ever love like you."

"Cross your heart?" Ritsu asks, and he flicks his crimson eyes over to Koga. Koga stops breathing for a moment. He wonders if he can see that he's been keeping his eyes open a crack, but rationalizes that there's no way he's able to in the darkness. Still though, Ritsu's eyes seem to drill into his skull and Koga swallows the lump in his throat. 

"And hope to die."

"You hear that, Doggie?" Ritsu asks, a cruel smile stretching across his lips. "He'll never, ever love you like he loves me. It's embarrassing watching you chase after him. Showing up early to walk with him to class, staying late to help him with club and student council work. Your efforts are all in vain." He presses his fingers into Rei's throat, who only moans beneath the ministrations.

Koga doesn't move. His cheek flush with a sense of shame and he can feel tears sting the corner of his eyes. He doesn't want Ritsu to know he'd been watching, so Koga remains as still as possible, listening. 

"Don't act like you haven't been staring the entire time,” Ritsu continues, “Our eyesight is about forty times better than yours in the darkness - don't think we didn't notice. Do you like the way my brother and I look together? Do siblings get you off?"

Ritsu moves from where he'd been sitting on Rei's hips over to where Koga's lying down and brings their faces close, "Answer me, Doggie. Aren't you supposed to speak when spoken to?" Koga screws his eyes shut and doesn't reply, desperately trying to control his ragged breaths. "Useless," Ritsu spits, and sits back on his legs. "Your dog is broken, Anija." 

"Mm, hardly," Rei replies, and sits up, leaning back against his elbows. "When I'm done with him he will be, maybe.” He laughs at his own joke. "C'mere," Rei says, and Ritsu listens, sliding his underwear down the curve of his thighs and wrapping his legs back around Rei's hips where they'd been before. "Let him watch. We'll get to him later." 

"Ugh, listening to you is so vile," Ritsu says, dragging his body down the length of Rei's figure, and wraps his fingers in the waistband of Rei's briefs. Inserting the tip of Rei's cock into his mouth, Ritsu slides his mouth down the length, maneuvering his body so he can take all of it in at once.

Rei has his back against the thick wooden frame of the bed, Ritsu buried between his legs, and he lights a cigarette, tossing the lighter on a nightstand full of ashtrays and liquor bottles before running his hand through Ritsu's hair, tugging on the black strands as he rests the back of his skull against the headboard, deeply inhaling the smoke.

Exhaling and watching it curl into patterns in the darkness, Rei chuckles, "And yet you're real, real good at obeying me, Ritsu."

Dragging a fang along the sensitive head of Rei's cock, Ritsu growls, and the vibrations from his throat combined with the brief sensation of pain looks like it's almost enough for Rei, and his back arches as he pulls Ritsu's black hair taut against his scalp. Ritsu's cheeks hollow and saliva drips down his lip and chin as he kneels between Rei, arms wrapped around Rei's thighs.

Koga's still in the outfit he wore to the underground club to (what he only assumed was) he and Rei's first date gone horrible, and it's stifling and uncomfortable - tight, thick black jeans and layered tops causing sweat to cling to his skin. His eyes are fully open by now, and he's watching, wide-eyed in both in repulsion and curiosity, Rei enjoying every second of the way his little brother takes him in his mouth. They hadn't given him much of a choice, but he wouldn't take his eyes off the scene for a moment. 

"Been doin' this so long, you're so good at it Ritsu, darling, beautiful Ritsu," Rei says into the darkness and the hand holding his cigarette falls on the black pillow. Koga panics for a moment thinking of the hazard, but before he can say anything Rei’s already crushed the rest of the burning stick in the palm of his hand, smoke puffing through the cracks in his closed fist visible from the light that fed through the open window.

Ritsu’s head bobs up and down, tongue sometimes visible against the underside of Rei's cock from where Koga's watching. "Anything for Oniichan," Ritsu says, stressing the last word, and it makes Rei buck his hips upward. Ritsu's words trail into a whisper as his eyes lock with Koga's and it makes Koga's entire body feel ice cold with fear. The look on Ritsu's face is more than just jealousy – there’s sadistic intent dancing with delight behind his bright red irises, smirk locked around Rei's length, his fang brushing the bottom of his lip. Koga can see Ritsu's tongue pushing the metallic barbell in and out of the head of his cock. 

"Quit droolin' Doggie," Rei moans, and jerks on Ritsu's hair, "You're only here because I made a mistake in over-estimatin' you." He releases into Ritsu's mouth, letting his fingers uncurl from Ritsu's hair and his hand open to reveal the remains of his cigarette. The ashes and filter fall to the comforter, and there's a burn mark in the center of his palm like a puncture wound.

Koga tries to speak, but his voice is caught in his throat and he tries to clear his airway, but he coughs instead. Ritsu sits up, licking Rei's cum off the corner of his mouth and he swallows, Adam's apple bobbing up before leaning forward and kissing Rei, pressing their bodies together. They fit so well together and Koga wants know so badly what Rei tasted like, and to watch the man he venerated like a god give it so willingly to his own flesh and blood, who didn't savor it like he should - well, it made him angry. 

The whine comes from his lips before he has a chance to stop it and as soon as he realizes he'd been making sound, he seals his mouth shut, hoping it'd been quiet enough to avoid detection, but he feels two sets of red eyes staring at him, almost glowing in the darkness. It's easy to tell them apart--Ritsu's glowed with anger and jealousy beyond reasonable comprehension. 

"What do you want?" Ritsu asks, his voice low as he climbs from where he'd been between Rei's legs and leans over Koga. Koga's hands are tight (very tight, in fact) behind his back, and as confident he is with his physical abilities, he doesn't think he'd manage to escape either of their grasps alone and bound. "Didn't you hear that you're only here because stupid Anija made a mistake?"

Koga nods for only a second when Ritsu strikes him across the face, "If I ask a question, use your words."

"You didn't give me a fuckin' chance," Koga hisses, and tries to sit up, face stinging and throbbing, but Ritsu pins him down against the mattress with his hands firmly on Koga's shoulders. Koga struggles to sit up, but his strength isn't a match for Ritsu and he growls, unsure how a boy smaller than him that slept through every lesson could possibly overpower him.

"Such a foul mouth," Ritsu says, "I'll have to have Anija do something about that later," he comments, and his words trail off into silence as he moves one hand to examine the healed puncture wounds Rei had made earlier on in the night and his expression is cold, looking at Koga the way you'd look at an object. "Was it too much blood loss?" Ritsu asks, pressing down on the bruise. Koga winces at the pain, still tender. 

"Honestly I think poor little Doggie just got too over excited," Rei replies and comes to sit next to Ritsu. He'd lit another cigarette and it hung out of his mouth, smoke drifting between them. He runs his fingers though Koga's hair and he can't help but feel a flush creep across his cheeks. He hopes that neither of them notice. "Sucks, too; I was kinda hoping he'd be easy to fool around with once in awhile." 

"You still can," Koga blurts and Rei and Ritsu both turn their gazes to him, staring at him in silence for a few moments.

"I don't believe we asked your fuckin' opinion," Rei says, and grabs Koga by the jaw, forcing his mouth open, sticking his fingers all the way in the back of Koga's throat to silence him. Koga coughs around Rei's fingers, smell and taste of tobacco overpowering. "You passed out when I bit ya, how're gonna handle that again?" 

"I," Koga starts and looks up at their faces, judgmental and cold, and his words are muffled by Rei's hand, "again?" 

Rei frowns, "What, ya think vampires just eat once and that's it? C'mon Doggie, you're smarter than that. Need a constant flow to stay undead and not just, well, dead," He pulls his fingers from Koga's mouth, saliva dripping from his nails and wipes it clean on Koga's shirt.

"Vampires aren't real," Koga asserts, and Ritsu laughs.

"I feel real, don't you Anija?"

Taking a long drag on his cigarette, Rei blows smoke in Koga's face, and points at his chest, "You said that ya didn't think vampires were real. I didn't provide my opinion. If I were you, I'd be worried."

Grinning wide, Koga can see Ritsu's fangs, sharp and white. "You do smell really good," Ritsu starts to say, and looks down at Koga, "I can see why my brother was so eager to taste you." The look on Ritsu's face is wholly inhuman, any part of his mortality surrendered to pure instinct – like an animal – and Koga feels frozen in fear.

Ritsu pushes his face into Koga's neck and his mouth hovers over the same spot Rei had bitten earlier, and any residual anger from being hit is gone with the trepidation of Ritsu's next move. It had felt like two sharp knives last time, and the thought of experiencing that level of pain again terrifies Koga.

"You're fuckin' crazy," Koga manages to choke out, and Ritsu laughs. "You're both delusional. You're not fuckin' vampires."

"Pretty big talk from a scared little Doggie," Ritsu replies, and his tongue darts out from his mouth, massaging his jugular. Koga glances over at Rei, and Rei smiles, leaning over to stroke Koga's hair from his eyes, his touch surprisingly gentle. 

"Relax," Rei says, "Just look at me in the eyes." Koga does as he's told and his heart skips a beat, Rei's red eyes wild and mesmerizing. The longer he stares at the them the longer he's enchanted, losing focus of his surroundings, focusing only on the movement of Rei's hand brushing hair away from his forehead. "It won't hurt, promise," Rei whispers, and his fingertips gently make their way from Koga's temples down to underneath his jaw, tilting his head upwards just a little. Koga notices that the cigarette burn mark he'd had on his palm earlier had disappeared, but he doesn’t think about it too long.

Without warning, Ritsu sinks his fangs into the same spot that Rei had bitten earlier and Koga hisses through his teeth, body immediately reacting to the pain, jolting forward. Ritsu's arms and legs keep Koga firmly pinned to the bed and with Koga's arms behind his back, he's not able to move enough to shake away the bite.

And it burned. It burned and stung and throbbed and felt like a sharpened ice pick going through his vein to the point where his brain stopped processing the pain. Sometimes his vision would start to blur even in the darkness of the room, and Rei would gently slap the side of his face.

"C'mon Doggie, it's okay, look at me," Rei whispers and Koga transfixes himself on Rei's face, admiring every detail about it. He'd always thought Rei was handsome, all the way back to when he'd first laid eyes on him. The moon came in through the window and highlighted his features enough for Koga to appreciate them, shapely lips parted and heavily lidded eyes focusing only on him. "There we go, good boy," Rei praises him and rests his palm on Koga's cheek. 

The earlier pain had completely disappeared and Koga's body feels warm and relaxed, even though Ritsu's teeth are still lodged in his throat. His mind is clear and the only thing he can hear is the sound of his and Ritsu's heartbeat drumming in his ear, euphoria settling into his body and surging through his veins.

"Is that so bad?" Rei all but purrs and Koga rolls his hips upward, brushing against Ritsu. There's nothing but pleasure surging through his body, his cock getting hard in his pants, and Ritsu moans into his neck. Koga can hear Rei's breath hitch in his throat, and his nails curl around Koga's cheek.

"No," he breathes, "It's--" Koga's not able to finish his thought because everything feels so wonderful. Rei's touches, the pain from Ritsu's teeth, his own hardness colliding with Ritsu's as they ground their bodies together and it's hard to believe that it's the same feeling from earlier in the underground club.

"All I wanted to do to ya Doggie, promise," Rei laughs, and Ritsu decides it’s time to pull free of Koga's neck, lapping at the wounds he'd made with his tongue. Koga can feel the sensation change, and the wetness pooling at the side of his neck slowly coming to a halt. It tingles and pricks his skin and makes his body run cold--people aren't able to do that.

"You weren't kidding," Ritsu says after a few moments, sitting up on Koga's stomach, his thighs wrapped around Koga's hips. Blood drips from his mouth, and he wipes it with the back of his hand. "He does taste good."

Seeing the red drip from Ritsu's teeth down his lips and onto his chest is enough to spark Koga back to the present, and he recoils, trying to rip himself away from both of the brothers, but they've locked him down to the bed as tight as possible. He snarls, and Ritsu takes his hands off his shoulders.

"You're fucking-- you're fucking, what the fuck is wrong with you," Koga yells, trying to pull himself upright, kicking his legs and flailing his body when he's able to, to try and drag himself up to the pillows at the head of the bed, "You bit me, you fucking bit me, and you, you let him!" Koga spits, and Rei sighs, hanging his head.

"I said we're vampires," Rei replies and grabs Koga by the cheek, yanking his tongue taught, "I think I can fix that mouth of yours," he says quietly and smiles wide, his long pointed fangs gleaming in the moonlight. Koga swallows the lump in his throat and looks back at Ritsu to see a Cheshire grin across his flushed cheeks. "What, don't believe us?"

Koga can feel his body sweating under the pressure of being two sets of staring eyes, and the last thing he remembers is Rei reaching a hand out to lay on his forehead as Ritsu climbs off his hips, before his vision fades to black.  
  
  
  
  
  
“He’ll need a lot of training,” Ritsu complains, drawing his knees to his chest. Rei waves his hand in front Koga’s face to try and see if there’s any visual acuity, but he’s completely passed out, just like he’d been at the underground club. Pulling Koga up by his chest, Rei props his head and neck up on the pillows to make it easier for him to breathe.

Rei sighs, “Yeah, yeah. Might be fun? Whaddya say?”  
  
“Eh, sounds like a pain to me. I don’t know if some useless stray is worth it,” Ritsu says with a yawn, stretching out and pressing his head against Rei’s stomach, wrapping his arms around Rei’s torso. Rei chuckles and runs his fingers through Ritsu’s soft black hair, reaching over Koga and setting his cigarette in an ashtray. “But if that’s what Anija wants,” Ritsu says, and his words trail off as his eyes close.  
  
“Mm, I do,” Rei replies, and rests his free hand on Koga’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks!!


End file.
